Lethbridge Adventure
by Aralie
Summary: Kai, Rei and a few new characters get together and then things start to happen to them. Are these just co-incidences or are they planned(DISCONTINUED)
1. Preview Chapter

In a medium sized Victorian house on the outskirts of a city called Lethbridge there sat a teenage boy waiting for his friends to arrive. He had invited them to stay there until the Canadian tournament started and they were due to arrive any minute.

Dark blonde shoulder-length hair, layered and flipped, was the most obvious way to identify the girl walking towards the house. Misty grey eyes, hidden behind small rectangular, blue-tinted sunglasses glanced towards the building.

Baby blue jogging pants with two white stripes down the side, her short white shirt (see picture that I have yet to draw), and the short jacket to match the pants covered her, with her blue and yellow, flat soled runners for shoes. She carried a pack -- see me for why -- on her back, and a young girl was attached to her right arm.

Ellie's black hair was styled and curled into ringlet's today, and held from her face in a high ponytail with two separate locks left down to from her lovely chestnut eyes and dainty nose and mouth. She was in a light summer dress, white with little red and pink blossoms printed on it. Velcro runners on her feet matched, with the pink and white designs all the way around it.

Brett lagged behind slightly, both hands in his pocket, fiddling with something inside the fabric. TT Guess what it was?  
A red t-shirt clung to his torso, and dark blue jeans fit cutely on his bottom. Small black Vans fit largely on his feet, and damn he was hot. For a seven year old, that is.

Attack of the pyromaniac! He he.  
Anyway.

Kara slowed down, tilting her shades down on her nose with one hand, and freed her other from Ellie to shade her eyes. "Is this where we're supposed to be?" she asked, looking rather confused. It was a large sentence for her; normally Kara kept her words to herself.

Two people passed them and walked to the front door.

The boy had two-toned blue hair and blood red eyes and had on black tight fitting jeans, a blood red muscle shirt, silver arm guards, black boots and a long white scarf.

The girl beside him had long black hair and bright golden eyes with red mixed in their depths, she was wearing tight red jeans, a black shirt, a black hoodie with flames up the side over her shoulder and she had black shoes with flames on.

They walked up to the house and the boy knocked loudly on the door. After a minute the door was opened by a teenage boy with long black hair and was wearing a black chinese shirt and black jeans, he had bright golden eyes and invited the two in before shutting the door behind them.

"O.o;;" Kara gave the newcomers strange looks, but then blinked and her face changed expression. " Kai! Aralie! REI!" She started walking again, satisfied. This was where she was supposed to be. If they didn't know her, well, she'd just sick Brett on them. 3

Brett pulled his hand out of his pocket as he caught up to his sister and aunt (you guessed it, Kara has a new family plan, see me for details), showing the lighter on his palm. As he flicked the cover open, he smiled, and Ellie giggled as the flame sprouted up.

Inside Rei showed Kai and Aralie around the bottom level before taking them upstairs to the second level where the bedrooms were. When Kai walked into his room he noticed that the walls were a crimson red and the furniture was all black and the bathroom was exactly the same. "Rei did you redecorate the whole house before we came." He stated. Rei nodded before leaving Kai to settle in while taking Aralie to her room, which was right beside Kai's. Her room had white walls with black symbols drawn on it and the furniture was all black and white while the bathroom had pure black and white marble covering everything. "I hope you like your room sis." Rei said smiling at her. "I love it and I'm sure that Panda will to." She replied. "Oh this is just your room Panda's is across the hall everyone's bit beasts rooms are across from their owners." Rei said laughing a bit. "Well I'll leave you to get settled in while I wait for the rest of the guests." Rei said before walking out of the room.

Kara hauled her charges to the door, and freed her hand from Ellie's to knock, rather than use the doorbell. Rei had so better remember her..  
She blushed just thinking about him.

"Auntie Karrie? Why 'ya red?"  
"Is it fire in you?"  
"XX Stupidkidgetyourmindofffiiiiiiire!"  
"Sorry .."

Ellie glued herself to Kara's side again, and Brett glued himself to her other side.

Rei went to the door and opened it smiling at the two girls and the boy on the other side. "Welcome come in I'll take you on a tour then bring you to your rooms." He said cheerfully. Upstairs Kai had gone over to Aralie's room and sat there talking with her while their bit beasts looked around their rooms. The bit beasts rooms had been made specially by Rei so that they would feel at home while they were there making sure that the special features only affected their rooms and not the ones beside them.

"Auntie Karrie? Let's gooo!" Ellie tightened her grip on Kara and hauled her through the door. Brett followed, looking around with interest.

Rei led them around showing them the ground floor before taking them upstairs to their rooms. Kara's room was in the middle and had a door leading to each of the kid's rooms. "Well I'll leave you to get settled in while I make supper." Rei said with a smile while walking out and closing the door.

"OO I thought we were staying in a hotel!!"  
"No, stupid, we're staying with Kaaaarrie."  
"Shuttup."  
"YOU shuttup."

Kara sighed and unhooked herself from Ellie, then ushered the twins into their own rooms. "Go play or something," she said absently. "I'm going to call Tawny." As the children left, she deposited her bag on the bed before reaching into it and pulling out a small cellular phone.

Downstairs in the kitchen Rei was cooking up one of his best meals. Drigger was sitting on a chair watching Rei go about doing things. "Drigger can you set the table while I finish making supper?" Rei asked his bit beast. Drigger nodded before getting everything he needed and settling the big redwood table.

Flipping open the top, Kara put the phone to her ear, and said, "Tawny." A number beeped in her ear, and the phone began to ring.

When the older girl picked it up, Kara said, "Yeah. I've got Brett and Ellie. Toni's with Allay. Yeah. Aoihana. And Mizoru Kohana. Yeah. She's fine. She's obsessed with Allay, and she practically stalks Kohana. Yeah. It's amusing." Kara smiled. "Alright." She covered the phone with her palm and called, "Ellie? C'mere." Both twins came charging in and fought for the phone.

"Mom! We're in this HUGE house! And we both have our own rooms and they're sooooooo cool and Auntie's teachin' us to Beyblade!" Xx Little children.

Kara shook her head, went to her pack, and took out a small case. She held it gently for a moment, then opened it and took out her Beyblade. Her Bitbeast, Dinari, shifted in the centre, and with a small beam of light, exited the Beyblade to pace the room. An eagle's proud head and torso, wings and forefeet came before a lion's stately back and muscular hind legs, tail twitching gently. He inclined his head to her, and she nodded hers back. "C'mon, Din," she said, motioning him forward. "Let's go."

Kai, Aralie and their bit walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys you can do whatever you want for about another half hour then I'll have supper ready." Rei said not looking at them while continuing his cooking.

Dranzer, Drigger and Panda had gone and sat in a corner of the living room where they could see the stairs, kitchen and the front door.

Dinari made his way downstairs, and Kara followed him, one hand on his haunches the whole time. When they hit the bottom of the stairs, Kara glanced around to where everyone else was.

The three bits saw them come down the stairs and went to stand by their owners. Once they got into the kitchen Drigger started growling at them because he didn't recognize them.

"Drigger I expect you to be nice to the rest of the guests. I know you haven't met them yet but that's no reason to growl at them." Rei told him still not looking away from his cooking.

Kara smiled brightly. "Hullo Drigger," she said, her voice still slightly tinged with the British accent. "Din, be nice." Dinari had stepped back, and laid his wings flat along his back. His hind legs were bunched, ready to spring. "Calm down. They won't bite."

Aralie smiled at Kara. "Hi I'm Aralie and this is my bit beast Panda." She said patting Panda on the head.

Panda lowered her legs into a bowing position. "It is very nice to meet you." she said standing back up.

Dranzer had gone over and landed on a chair in front of Dinari. "Hello there my name is Dranzer." she said smiling.

Dinari's tensed muscles relaxed slightly, and he emitted a low, growlish sound. It was.. a purr..

Kara smiled back at Aralie. "I'm Kara. And this big lug is Dinari." Dinari bowed his head towards Aralie, not taking his eyes off of Dranzer.

Thumping from upstairs, and a yell of outrage, and a slamming of a door, and Kara sighed. "Sorry."

Drigger was still wary of Dinari but he calmed down a bit.

"Okay will everybody sit down at the table Drigger can show you where to sit." Rei said doing some last minute things for the cooking.

"I'll be back. Din, _sit."_ Dinari dropped his behind and sat, tilting his head and looking after Kara as she hurried upstairs.

Drigger led the rest of them into the dining room and showed them where their seats were before going back to the kitchen to help Rei carry the food out.

"What are you two doing, Kara asked, poking her head into her room.  
"Brett's being mean." Ellie was sitting on her bed, pouting.  
"Your phone died," Brett said blankly, opening the door to his room and holding out her phone. "Sorry."

Kara sighed. "It's alright. C'mon. Downstairs, love. Bring your bits."

Drigger helped Rei carry everything out to the dining room before they both sat down and waited for the rest to arrive.

Kai looked around the table and noticed that there were still six seats not taken. "Rei who else is here?" he asked.

"Kara, Ellie and Brett." Rei replied.

As if in response to their names being said, an argument broke out upstairs. "ELLIEYOUSTUPIDKIDTHATWASSOMINEWHYDIDYOUTAKEITKARAMAKEHERGIVEITBACKKKKKKK!"  
"Ellie TT Give it back."  
"AUNTIEKARRIEBRETT'SBEINGABUMHEADANDHEISMEANTOMEEEEEEEE!"  
"Brett TT Don't be mean to your sister."  
"IHATEYOU!"  
"IHATEYOUTOO!"  
"You can hate each other has much as you want. Be quiet."

Dinari jumped up and took the stairs.. four at a time. As he poked his head through the door, Ellie shrieked (with happiness) and Brett laughed. Both were best friends again. Lovely.

Downstairs no-one at the table had seemed to notice the screams and yells that came from upstairs.

"So what have you guys been up to lately?" Rei asked the others.

"Well I was helping to train some of the kids back in the village." Aralie said with a smile.

"Nothing." Was the answer Kai gave.

"Good for you Aralie," Rei commented. "Kai you never change." he smiled at the boy.

Dinari, patient as ever, let Ellie and Brett cling to him. Pulling himself onto the gryphons back, Brett entwined one hand back through Din's fur and the other grasped silky greenish blue feathers. Ellie hung herself off of his neck as though it was a monkey-bar, and Dinari turned to go downstairs.

Kara followed, with the TT;; look still on her face. At the bottom of the stairs, she instructed the others to the dining room.

Collapsing into one of the empty chairs, she stared wearily around at the other humans.

Kai didn't look at her as he usually did to everybody while Aralie smiled happily at the little girl sitting beside her.

"Well dig in everybody." Rei said with a smile.

Kai and Aralie nodded getting their bits food before getting themselves some.

Whenever Aralie got passed something she asked Ellie if she wanted it and if she did then Aralie gave her some.

Brett had taken his seat beside Kai and watched him, an admiring expression on his face. Anything that Kai put on his plate, Brett did too. Wow. Kai has a fan. A pyromaniac fan 3.

"You two had better eat everything on your plates," Kara said tiredly, looking between the children.

"If I don't, Sukianiya will eat it," Ellie said, beaming at her auntie. "And Toraimi will eat Brett's."  
"No he won't. He doesn't eat this stuff. He likes.." Brett stopped and looked down.  
"Tora's vegetarian!" Ellie confided in a loud whisper to Aralie. The tips of Brett's ears turned _bright_ red.

Aralie smiled down at the girl and then whispered in her ear. "Mine is to." Aralie laughed lightly.


	2. Chapter:One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

Kai had finished and was sitting back in his chair with the front legs a bit off the ground and had his eyes closed.

Rei saw that everyone was done so he got up and started to take things back to the kitchen.

Drigger followed Rei taking what he could hold on his back then placing it on the counter then going back and grabbing the rest of the stuff before helping Rei put them away.

Ellie grinned when Aralie told her that Panda was vegetarian, but she didn't know that Panda was.. a.. horse..

Reaching into his pocket, Brett drew out his little black-and-blue Beyblade, and the bit in the center glowed softly as Tora emerged. The fire panther stood in front the table, and looked longingly at Brett's other pocket. Reaching in, Brett withdrew his lighter, placing it on the tabletop, and dug into his pocket again, bringing out a carrot. "Here, Tora," he said, tossing into the air. Tora rose and her mouth closed on it, munching happily.

Ellie pouted for a moment before showing her own orange and yellow blade. "C'mon, Suki," she said, "Hurry up."

The dog-bunny hybrid (aka Tycaek)poofed out, and sat before her, panting hyperfully.

Kara rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands, elbows resting on the table.

Aralie smiled at the two. "Panda come here and say hi to these two."

Panda walked over and nuzzled Aralie's shoulder. "Hello it's very nice to meet you." she said.

Kai didn't seem to notice the two new bits.

Dranzer settled onto Kai's shoulder as the boy got up and walked into the living room and sitting in a chair in the corner.

Dinari watched Kai and Dranzer leave, focusing his sharp optics on the phoenix on the male's shoulder before turning back to Kara. "Let them have their fun," he said gently, referring to the twins. "They won't be out for long."

Kara sighed. "I know, Din. They're just.. annoying." She rolled one eye to look at Suki and Ellie. "I mean, just _look_ at Suki. Insane." Dinari gave what looked like an amused smile.

Tora finished her carrot and looked interestedly at Panda. "Konban wa!" she said, proudly showing off the Japanese she remembered. What a cute fire-panther. Aww. Suki waddled over, wagging her unique tail all crazy-like, and drooling slightly. "HIYA!" she said, jiggling on one spot. Insane was right.

The twins found this rather amusing, although Brett looked kind of put-out that Panda was a horse. He had thought that some cool monster-bit was vegetarian like Tora.

Rei and Drigger finished putting things away and then went back into the dining room.

"Well you guys can do whatever you like and I think I forgot to mention to you that your bits rooms are right across from your own." Rei said with a smile.

Drigger walked out of the kitchen and went to his garden with a waterfall and alot of big trees.

Dinari's dark eyes followed Drigger's leaving, and he turned to stretch his neck, trying to see where the tiger bit was going.

Kara smiled up at Rei. "Thank you," she said, pushing her chair back and standing. "C'mon, you two. I'll give you an hour, but then it's time for bed."

"AWW! KARRIE! That's not faaaaaaaaair!"  
"Yeah, Auntie! Don't make us go to bed EAAAAAARLY!"  
"Its not early TT"  
"Is so!"  
"Don't argue with me. You know I'm right." With that, she reached for the children and the mini-bits disappeared back into the blades for the time being. They're scared of Dinari. Well, Kara more than Din, because of her temper, but who cares. "Upstairs." They obeyed. Lovely.

Dinari stayed where he was.

In the living room Dranzer was sitting on Kai's leg and the boy was petting her head.

Kai was wondering what to do for the rest of the night.

Drigger had gone and sat down in the tallest tree where he could see everything in his forest.

Finally, Dinari stood and stretched his wings carefully to either side, making sure not to bump into anything. He straightened his body and stately walked out of the room, in the vague direction of the living room. It seemed to have slipped his mind that Kai and Dranzer had gone in there O.o;

Kara sent the two upstairs and sat them down in front of the television in her own suite-ish-area. "Watch," she commanded wearily. "Be nice. No fighting."  
"Yesssss Kaaaaarie."  
"TT"

She went back downstairs and came back to the kitchen where she hoped Rei would still be. Poking her head around the doorframe, she called, "Need some help?"

Rei turned and smiled at her. "Actually I do. What do you and the kids like for breakfast, lunch and supper?" he asked with a smile at her.

Drigger was looking up into the night sky from his vantage point.

Aralie had told Panda to do whatever she liked before leaving and walking upstairs and reading a book in her room.

Panda had decided to go into the backyard and run around the course that was built there.

Kara laughed, and came all the way in, leaning against a counter. Her sunglasses had.. disappeared O.o;  
"Brett likes cereal and pancakes for breakfast, sandwiches for lunch, and whatever for dinner. Ellie likes cold leftovers for breakfast, pancakes and hash browns and eggs for lunch, and whatever for supper." She hesitated a moment, then added, "I'll eat whatever, so long as it isn't cold leftovers."

Dinari had ambled through the doorway to the living room and froze, looking at Kai and Dranzer. "Leaving," he muttered, backing out.

Kai had fallen asleep in a typical Kai pose and Dranzer saw Dinari walk in then freeze before leaving so she flew out and caught up to him floating in-front of him,

Rei nodded, "Okay that makes things a bit easier." He said before writing some things on a pad of paper. He turned and looked through all the cupboards and the fridge before turning to Kara. "I need to go pick some stuff up want to come?" he asked her.

Dinari just about had a heart attack when Dranzer caught up. Well, he stumbled, tripped, barely caught himself from falling, and whacked into a wall. "Oww.." he groaned, lowering his head and shaking it, eyes closed.

Kara nodded. "Sure." She paused, then nodded again. "Yeah, Din'll send 'em to bed." Pfft, if he doesn't get.. uhh.. _caught up_ with something else.. XD

"Oh sorry Dinari I didn't mean to startle you." Dranzer said to the gryphon.

Rei smiled at her. "yeah they'll be fine. Well I'll meet you outside with the car." he said walking out of the room and going into the garage and getting into his white convertible that had green and black designs on it and driving it around to the front door.

Dinari blinked up at Dranzer and the corners of his beak turned up into what resembled a smile. "No worries, mate," he said, giving her a phoney Aussy accent.

"Alright." Kara smiled slightly as he left, and turned, nearly running into Ellie who was peering around the corner with wide eyes. "OO ELLIEGOTOBED!"  
"You gonna KISS him Karrie?"  
" . Idonno."  
"OTEH!" Ellie turned and skipped up the stairs into her room, slamming the door excitedly. Her voice could be heard through the walls, though muffled. "BRETTY! KARRIE'S GONNA KISS 'IM!"

Kara's face turned bright red, though there was no one around to see, and hurried out of the house.

Dranzer laughed slightly at the comment.

Kai had opened his eyes slightly when Dinari came in and Dranzer left. Smirking to himself he left by another door and went into the garden/forest.

Panda was trotting through the cross country track in the backyard that had a river, mountain, valleys and many, many trails to choose from and you could get lost very easily in this place.

Kara went around to the passenger side of Rei's car and climbed in, sitting beside him, closing the door, and buckling up.

Dinari was inwardly very pleased that he had made Dranzer laugh and set about searching for something else to say to make her laugh again. In the meantime, he said, "Would you like to.. go.. through.. the trails?" If birds could blush, he would be bright red, redder than Dranzer's own shade.

Rei set off to Lethbridge to get the supplies he would need for the next couple of days.

"Sure that would be nice." Dranzer replied smiling happily at him.

When Drigger looked back down he saw Kai walk in and go sit by the waterfall.

Once they hit the city, Kara straightened up in the seat, letting the wind blow her hair back from her face. The lights were all lit up, and she watched as the actual buildings came close.

Dinari smiled gratefully, and began walking again, this time heading out back to the trails, and hoping that Dranzer was still with him.

Ellie and Brett were fooling around in Kara's room, playing with the Game boy's Tawny had sent for them. "Look, I'm beatin' you!" Brett said, the cord connecting the two stretched to the limit. "Are not!" Ellie replied, and yanked her machine to the side, pulling Brett's from his hands.

That was one strong cord.

Panda finally got out of the trails and saw Dinari and Dranzer going into them so she decided to go see what the twins were up to.

Rei drove around for a while before stopping at Costco and parking near the doors.

Dranzer followed Dinari outside and into the trails.

Upstairs Aralie had stopped reading and was now meditating in the middle of the room floating slightly off the ground.

Suki and Tora had emerged from their bits. Tora was already very much more mature than the others, and was doing her best to keep Kara's belongings from being totally destroyed.  
Suki was going nuts on the bed, slobbering all over the hand-held video games. Brett threw his away in disgust, and hauled Tora out of the room with him, leaving the house before anyone noticed he was gone. Ellie was too absorbed with playing with her bit to notice his leaving.

Getting out, Kara lingered near the door for a moment before shutting it, and turning towards Rei. "What are we looking for?"

Dinari chose a path, not sure on where he was going, but decided to take a chance anyway. He hadn't noticed Panda, but was a little bit more comfortable knowing Dranzer didn't mind him for company. What a strange attraction he felt.

Rei smiled at her. "Well I'm running low on things so we need to restock for tomorrow and the rest of the week." he said getting his membership card out and going to the door.

Dranzer was content to follow Dinari around and look at the scenery.

Panda walked upstairs and looked into Kara's room seeing Ellie there but not Brett she turned away and closed her eyes trying to pick-up where they had gone.

Kai was content to just sit by the waterfall and relax for a while.

Once outside of the property, Brett stopped Tora and the panther let him climb onto her back. "Tora? Follow where the car went?" She was rather confused, but did as she was asked until she hit the highway.

Kara nodded and followed him to the store. Grocery this and grocery that.

Ellie didn't notice Panda, and neither did Suki TT.

Dinari wandered a bit farther into the foliage before stopping by a small stream that ended up feeding back into the river and sitting, dangling his tail in it O.o.

Rei finished paying for the groceries and they walked back to the car and unloaded them into the trunk before he walked back to return the cart.

Panda was loping and following Tora's tracks hoping to find them before they got to far away.

Dranzer settled on a rock a little ways away from the stream to keep dry.

Dinari inconspicuously moved closer to her, inch by inch. _Now_ he knew what that feeling was.. mwuahah.

"C'mon Tora!" Brett urged, leaning down on her slim neck. "Faster! Someone's gonna catch up." He stopped talking and pouted slightly, turning back to see if anyone was following.

Kara watched as Rei came back, and noticed _the car_. _The car_ came closer, and wasn't quite slowing down. "Uhh, Rei, you know, there's a.. Rei? R-- hey! Stop driving, you-- GAH! Rei, he's not stopping! Rei? REI!" _Whonk._

Rei couldn't hear Kara so he didn't notice the car coming at him until it hit him and he flew into the air about seven feet before he hit the ground and wasn't moving.


	3. Chapter:Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

Dranzer was preening so she didn't notice him moving closer.

Panda sped up because she could feel them closer.

Aralie was now floating about five feet in the air.

"Rei? !" She proved her knowledge of Japanese from her brother-in-law by yelling out a naughty word O.o;  
"STUPID DRIVER!" she yelled after the car (hit and run OO) before hurrying up to Rei. "Whoa, you okay? Rei?"

Dinari smirked to himself and stayed but, dipping one fore-claw into the water. "It's.. lovely," he said, breaking the silence. "Out here." Suddenly, his head jerked up. "Wha--" He could feel Kara's distress, and stood fully. "Ka..ara?"

Tora suddenly veered, and slid through a tight bunch of trees. Considering the fact that the two were both still small, it was still a tight fit to get through the maze of forest.

Ellie pushed Suki away from her bed and flomped over, half asleep already.

Drigger suddenly jumped down to the ground and by doing so had startled Kai because the tree was right beside him. oh no I lost contact with Rei what happened. he thought to himself. "Drigger what's wrong?" Kai asked. "I just lost contact with Rei." Drigger said dejectedly. "Don't worry Drigger he'll be fine." Kai reassured him.

Dranzer's head shot up when Dinari stood up. "Dinari what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Kara," Dinari said absently. "She.. I don't know. I.. I have to go.. to her." He paced nervously, unsure of what to do.

Kara crouched beside Rei, and put a hand in front of his mouth, and then to his chest. His heart was still beating, which was always a plus. "C'mon," she muttered, "Someone come.. where's Kai when you need him?" Considering it was night, there weren't a lot of people out this hour.

Brett and Tora slowed down once they hit the center of that tight little copse of brambles etc, and Tora lay down, tired.

Panda had lost their trail at the brambles so she decided that they would come back so she went back to the house.

Aralie was now floating with her head about two inches from the roof in her room.

"Dinari let's head back to the house they'll be back soon." Dranzer said growing a bit and guiding him back.

Dinari followed in a type of daze, not really taking anything in, his head filled with Kara's distress.

Suddenly, Ellie sat up in the middle of the bed, and gave an outraged yell. "GRAHHHHHHHHHHHIIIAAAAA!"

"Can we sleep, Brett?" Tora asked hopefully.  
"Yuh." That was all Brett said before nodding off against the panther's side. It was past his bedtime . .

"Rei? Umm.. okay. I'm going to.. oh god. Umm. I'll put you in.. in the car with me. Um. Okay. Come.. come here.. Yeah, okay. Umm. Door. Yeah. Um." "Okay, there we go." The slamming of a door, and the opening of another. "Oh, dang. We need.. keys.. um, Rei? Where are.. pockets. Of course." She reached into his pocket, withdrawing a key to use on the engine. Once the car started, Kara examined every switch, knob, and button. "Okay. Umm.. Tawny drives one of these. Uhhh.." She stopped, thinking of how Tawny used the vehicle. One foot leaned slightly on the gas pedal to make her way out of the parking space, and she finally got the car from the parking lot, moving with slow, jerky movements.

Dranzer led him into the living room and settled on a chair arm watching him.

In the garden Kai had told Drigger to go in and lay down before walking into the front yard and waiting for them to get back.

Aralie's eyes shot open as she fell onto the bed. "Ouch.." she said before walking into Ellie's room. "ELLIE WHY DID YOU SCREM I WAS MEDITATING!!!" she yelled at the girl.

Ellie watched her come in with big eyes, before bursting into tears and blubbering away at Aralie. Suki sat down and tilted her head to the side, thoroughly confused.

By the time Kara got the car back to the house, with everyone alive and in one piece, Dinari had curled up in the middle of the floor, head tucked beneath one wing, shaking slightly as he drifted off. When he felt Kara's presence in the driveway, however, he sprang to his feet and hurried outside.

"Oh Ellie I'm sorry I yelled it's just that it sort of hurts falling about twenty feet even onto a bed." she said rubbing her head.

Once the car got in sight Kai got up and waited for it to pull up before walking up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

When Dinari had shot out of the room Dranzer had followed.

Drigger was already at the front door when Dinari and Dranzer came out.

"A car... it hit him. And it left, and I had to drive, but I can't drive, 'cause Tawny won't let me drive, and--" she cut herself off as Dinari and Dranzer followed Drigger outside. "Din!" she exclaimed, shocked, "Where were YOU?"  
"Waiting for you," he replied, glaring at her.  
"Where's the twins?"  
"In bed."  
"You sure?"  
She didn't wait for an answer before turning back to Kai. "Fix him!" She pointed at Rei.

Ellie kept blubbering, apparently trying to tell Aralie something.

Kai ignored her and picked Rei up taking him upstairs two flights of stairs to his own room and setting him on his bed.

Drigger and Dranzer followed Kai upstairs to Rei's room.

"Okay Ellie calm down and tell me what's wrong." Aralie said calmly.

"KAI!" Kara yelled after him. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THE STUPID CAR?!" She could tell Dinari was laughing at her.

Taking deep breaths, Ellie managed to give a word that was actually audible. "Pyyyyyjammies!" she sobbed.

"LOCK IT AND LEAVE IT OUTSIDE." Kai yelled down at her before asking Drigger to get the first aid kit.

"Did Kara forget your pj's?" Aralie asked.

Drigger nodded and walked back to the kitchen and got it before heading back upstairs.

"Lock it and leeeeeeeeeeave it," Kara mumbled, mockingly, under her breath. "Dinari, fix the car?"  
Dinari sighed and pressed the roof thing, drawing the roof over the interior in case of rain that night. "Here." He also tapped the lock button, which locked all the doors. Kara gave him a ' ; I knew that ' look.

"Karrie'n'mummy'n'daddeh'n'bretty all left the pj's but I thinkin' Toni got some but I don't'n' I dunno if Bretty does but I wanna wear my pyyyyyyyyyyyjammies!" She started crying again. TT

"Dranzer can you make sure no-one comes in for a bit?" Kai asked his bit.

Dranzer nodded and walked out into the hall and closed the door.

Once the door was closed Kai took off Rei's shirt and saw that there was a long gash across his chest. Kai cleaned the gash before wrapping it up before checking Rei's arms and legs for any damage. Finding none he threw Rei's shirt away and covered him up and letting him sleep.

Aralie didn't know what else to say to Ellie.

By the time Kara had entered the house, she heard Ellie crying. "Gruhh!" she groaned, making her way upstairs and into the room. "What do you want, Ellie?" She smiled apologetically at Aralie before turning back to her niece.  
"sniff pyjammies."  
"Where are yours?"  
"Not here."  
"Then we'll find you something else. I'll go get your tomorrow, ne?"  
"Okay."  
TT  
".... uh, Ellie? Where.... is Brett?"

_Hopefully,_ Kara thought, _They'll both be okay._ Referring, of course, to her nephew and Rei. Lovely 3

About halfway back to the house Panda turned around and decided to wait for them to come out and take them back.

Kai collapsed into a chair while Drigger was laying on the end of the bed. Dranzer had come back in and was sitting on Kai's leg while he stroked her.

Aralie looked at them and then got up and went to her room and fell asleep.

"Iiiiii donno."  
"Ellie!? You don't know?!"  
"Yuh. I donno. He's alive." She shrugged. "I donno."  
"GAHH! Dinari, come on, we're going out."

Panda sent a mental note to Dinari that she knew where Brett and Tora were and was going to wait for them to come out of a patch of brambles before bringing them home.

Dinari passed this message on to Kara, sure that it would reassure her, but she just about died on the spot. "HOW DID HE GET IN THERE?! HE HAS ALLLLLLLERGIES AND A LIGHTER!"

Apparently, the lighter idea cross Brett's mind as he slept and he woke up, holding his and passing it between his fingers. Humming softly, he let the flame flicker up into the air, and die down again. "Pretty."  
Tora opened on eye and flicked her tail against his arm, making him drop it. "Don't," she said sharply. "Unless you want us to burn."  
"Just me. But I can handle fire!"

In Rei's room Kai had fallen asleep as had Drigger while Dranzer sat on Kai's leg very alert to everything.

Panda decided not to go to sleep just in case her powers went crazy like they sometimes did.

"Okay. Maybe we oughtta go."  
"I knew it!"  
Dinari flicked his tail at her in an irritated fashion. "But someone has to stay with Ellie."  
"You stay, I'll go."  
"No." He sent his own message to Panda, telling her that he had his lighter and to watch out for sparks.

When Panda heard his message she told him thanks and stayed alert for anything.

Kara sat down on the edge of the little girl's bed, aware that Ellie was nervous. Singing softly, Kara waited as she drifted off to sleep before standing and going upstairs. She tapped on the door to Rei's room.

Dranzer flew over to the door and opened it letting Kara in.

Panda sent a message to Tora saying that her and Brett needed to back to the house as soon as they got out of the brambles.

Tora's hackles rose and she snarled at the empty air, a clear defiance. Brett wanted to go, so they'd go. He ought to know what he was doing.

"Is he okay?" Kara asked, slipping into the room.

"He has a large gash across his chest but other than that I don't think anything is wrong." Dranzer whispered to her before flying over and perching on a bedpost.

Panda sent Tora another message telling her that if they didn't get back both Kara and Dinari would be the ones who found them and they wouldn't be very happy that they had run off.

Tora hadn't stopped snarling, but leapt to her feet, startling the boy at her side into wakefulness. "Let's go," Brett said tiredly, climbing back onto his bit. Tora set off again, blocking Panda out of her head.

Kara nodded, and crouched beside Rei's head. "I hope he wakes up soon," she said softly.

Panda could sense them setting off again and set off after them since Tora had blocked her out she was really annoyed at the fire panther.

"Don't worry he'll be fine the gash just has to heal and considering him that shouldn't take to long as long as he doesn't strain himself." Dranzer reassured the girl. Dranzer didn't need to ask if the girl liked Rei since she was at the moment making it very obvious.

Haha. Poor Kara. The aforementioned female smiled vaguely and nodded at Dranzer. "Thank you," she said, moving her gaze back to Rei. Dinari had stayed with Ellie. He knew that Kara would want to be there when Rei woke up, and the gryphon was much better with young females than she herself was.

Dranzer smiled back at her before settling onto Kai's lap again and falling asleep.

Panda wasn't running as fast as she could because she wanted them to run out of energy before she did but she did have to keep them close enough to be able to sense Tora.

Tora picked up her pace, feeling that Panda was somewhere behind, and veered off her course many times, making herself very lost in the process. Brett had fallen asleep on her back, and the panther was very aware of her little master there.

Settling back on her heels, Kara leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Her body seemed to shut down, but her brain was still moving one hundred miles an hour.

Panda felt Tora speed up and also sped up making sure that she could sense Tora. When she felt Tora speed up she did as well to make sure she didn't lose her but


	4. Chapter:Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

Panda was starting to run out of energy because she hadn't slept and sending messages took alot of energy. Panda hoped that when she caught up with them that no-one would be attacking them or would in about three hours of her finding them because her energy may be running low but her powers were still at full but if her energy supply ran out she could use her powers as energy.

About two hours after Dranzer fell asleep Drigger woke up and saw everybody still sleeping and Kara had arrived as well.

Kara opened one eye, looking straight at Drigger, and smiled before closing it again.

Tora was still a pup - and she could always borrow energy from her twin-bit, because Suki always had endless hyperness. She kept up at her speedy pace.

Drigger smiled back at the girl before leaving to get the groceries and wake Aralie up so that everybody could have breakfast.

Panda sent Dinari a message saying that she was running out of energy and power and would have to stop and come back soon. That used up some of her powers but it needed to be done.

Dinari sent his message back, saying, "I can't leave Ellie."

Panda sent him another message telling him not to send him another one but to get Dranzer to come and continue or even Drigger it didn't matter who but someone and soon. Panda had hardly anything left but wouldn't stop until someone else came and followed them.

Dinari sighed to himself and left the room, going upstairs to the third floor and prodding his head around the corner to see who was awake.

Dranzer had woken up and was perched on a bedpost watching over the three teens.

Drigger had gotten Aralie up and they had taken the groceries inside and had started to make breakfast for everyone.

Kara yawned and opened her eyes, straightening. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily. "Is.. he awake? Is.. Brett home yet?"

Ellie.. was snoring.

Din.. was not.

Suki.. was snoring too.

Dranzer looked at the girl. "No he isn't awake and I don't know if he's back yet. Dranzer said to the girl.

Downstairs Drigger and Aralie had decided to make a buffet that included fruit, eggs, toast, pancakes, french toast, waffles, bacon, ham, grilled cheese sandwiches and many other items. They put up a couple of tables to hold the food and set the table before starting on the food.

She yawned, and stretched. "I hope he wakes up soon," she replied tiredly. "Morning, Dinari," she said, yawning again and tilting her head towards her bit. "Brett back yet?"

"No," Dinari replied. "Not yet. I'm.. getting worried. I'll go look for him, as soon as you can let me go."

Kara hesitated, and nodded slowly. "I'm hungry though. Once you eat, you can go find Panda, ne?"

Dranzer looked at Dinari and sent him a message asking "have you heard from Panda for a bit?"

Drigger and Aralie were almost done making breakfast so Drigger sent Aralie upstairs to get everyone.

Dinari looked up and shook his head slightly at Dranzer, before turning to Kara and saying, "Are you sure you don't want me to go right now?"

Kara hesitated, then replied, "No. Din, I don't want you to get weak from hunger, ne?"  
"Yes," he agreed, dipping his head in submission. Well, in what SEEMED like submission. His tail flicked pointedly in her direction.

"DONTYOUFLICKYOURTAILATMEEEE!"

Kara's screaming had woken Kai up and he wasn't very happy about that.

Dranzer went and perched the arm of the chair he was sitting on rubbing her head against his arm

".. Sorrykai."

Dinari turned, and padded downstairs in search of a meal. Kara glanced at Rei, still asleep on the bed, and shook her head before glancing up at the others.

Ellie rolled over, landing on her stomach and emitting a loud snore.

Kai just nodded. "he'll still be here when you get back let's get some breakfast." he said before him and Dranzer left to get breakfast.

Kara followed, lingering in the doorway and looking at Rei for a moment before heading downstairs with the rest. Passing Ellie's room, she smiled slightly. Suki was purring. She'd let them sleep.

Brett and Tora woke at almost the same time, Brett shivering and Tora's stomach rumbling. "You didn't happen to pack any food, did you?" Tora asked anxiously. "Could we at least go back for breakfast?"

Brett shook his head and cuddled into her fur. "No. I don't wanna go back right now." TT he was still mad, and I'm not sure what about.

Panda had kept walking after the two while they had slept to make sure she wouldn't lose them but she was sure that if she did more than walk she would collapse so she kept at the same pace.

Downstairs most of them were sitting at the table eating in silence.

Dinari was at the table before Kara, and he gorged himself on insert dish here . By the time Kara seated herself and fed herself, Dinari was ready to go. "I'll be back," he told her, and nodded to the others. Kara nodded back and looked down.

Kai, Aralie, Dranzer and Drigger ate a little but really weren't that hungry so after everyone was done Aralie and Drigger took the dishes and put them away.

Dinari left the house at a run, muscles in his haunches bunching and releasing in spurts of speed. His wings flapped once, twice, and he was airborne, sharp eyes searching the ground for Panda and/or Toru and Brett.

Panda could sense that she was nearly at where the two were but couldn't afford to scare them off so she settled down and waited for them to make a move while she rested.

Seeing her, Dinari plummeted towards the earth, pulling up sharply with two pushes of his wings to land gracefully, back legs first, and then one foreleg after the other. "Panda," he greeted.

Panda looked at him and smiled. "Hey Dinari they're just ahead i'm heading back." She said tiredly getting back up.

"Why don't you wait a few minutes," Dinari replied. "They aren't going anywhere, and the house isn't either." He nudged her with his beak and glanced towards the trees.

"Alright you win." She said smiling again and following him towards the trees.

He made a purring sound, and padded towards the trees, skill keeping leaves from cracking beneath his weight. "They're in here?" he asked softly, inclining his head to the thicket.

Panda nodded. "Yeah at least that's where I can sense them from."

He nodded back. "Alright." Reaching one talon-ed claw forward, he pried back the branches in front of him. "Brett?" he called gently.

Panda stood behind him being as quiet as possible.

At the house Rei had started tossing and turning while begining to sweat while his body was freezing cold.

Kara pushed her chair back and stood. "I'm gonna go upstairs and check on Rei," she said abruptly to no one in particular.

"Brett?" He repeated, a little bit louder this time.  
In the clearing, Brett nearly had a heart attack, seeing Din's beak poke through the bushes. "OO OHMIGODTORAWHATTHEHELLISTHATTTT?"  
"TT I think it's Dinari."  
"OO AREYOUSURE?"  
"--' yes. Calm down. Hello Dinari."  
"OO OHMIGOD itreallyisDinari! "

Kai didn't pay attention to her and went outside and sat in a tree with Dranzer perched beside him.

Kara stiffened, and turned, going upstairs, muttering mean things about Kai under her breath. Once she was on the third floor, she hesitated before continuing down the hall.

"Hello Brett. Your auntie wants you home. NOW."  
".. Idon'twannagohoooome."  
"OOIDON'TCARE."  
".. Yesyoudo."  
".. IknowIdo. BUT come."

Panda watched them argue back and forth tiredly.

Kai was about as relaxed as you can get in a tree.

Aralie and Dranzer were finishing cleaning up the breakfast.

Dinari turned, ignoring Brett and Tora for the moment, to look at Panda. "I didn't want you to head back yet," he said, "Because you'd fall over. I'm sure would." What could have been a smile quirked his beak slightly. "We don't want that."

"Rei?" Kara called softly, pushing open the door to his room.

Panda smiled at him friendily. "thanks." she said before relaxing a bit.

Aralie had decided to go and look around the yard for a bit while Drigger went to see where everyone else was.

"Rei? Rei.. oh lordie." She pushed into the room and hurried to the bed.

Brett shrunk away from the two big bits. "Nu .-." he said, and Tora stood in front of him, hackles raised.  
Dinari sighed and gently took Tora by the scruff of her neck, lifting her and turning. Around the fur, he said, "Brett? _Come."_

Panda layed down offering Brett a ride on her back.

Drigger looked in and saw Ellie and Suki sleeping and closed the door softly behind him before going to find Aralie and ask her to stay inside for a bit.

"Rei?!" She was starting to get hysteric. Oh, where're people when you need them? OO

Brett glared at Dinari and slooooowly dragged himself towards Panda. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he glanced at Tora, and shook his head. "You're too tired," he mumbled and hauled himself up Dinari's tail onto his wings, causing the bird to molt unnaturally.

Panda stood up and walked over to stand beside Dianri.

Kai went inside and decided to go see if Ellie was up yet and hungry so he walked to her room with Dranzer perched on his shoulder.

Ellie yawned and stretched as Kai and Dranzer came in, and sat up. "Bretty home?" she mumbled under another yawn, standing up and jumping off the bed. Suki automatically curled into a ball in the warm spot Ellie had just vacated. The girl smiled sleepily at Kai and held her arms open for a hug.

"We'll go slower," Dinari said decisively around Tora's fur, "just to conserve all energy."

Kai shook his head. "Not yet." and awkwardly gave her a hug.

Rei was still twisting and turning and was now in a cucoon of sheets and didn't seem to be getting any better.

Panda nodded and they started walking back to the house.

Ellie smiled into.. probably his stomach, 'cause that's as far as she reaches, but okay, and said, "You're warm." Oo Loser.

Suki started snoring.

Kara dropped to her knees beside Rei's bed, and shook his shoulder. "Rei? Rei.. come on.. wake up." Her eyes were wide, and she was looking nervously at him.

Kai looked down at the girl and smirked. "You hungry?" he asked her.

Drigger had found Aralie and she conplied to staying in the house quite happily so she went to her room to read.

Panda was walking along beside Dinari and not really paying attention to anything but where she was walking.

Rei stopped sweating but was now shivering violently and didn't wake up.

After a moment, Dinari looked over at Panda, concern reflecting in his eyes. "You okay?" he asked, worried for his new friend. Brett had fallen asleep again, and had both hands wrapped around fistfuls of feathers.

Ellie looked up at Kai with big eyes and said, "Yuh. Food?" As soon as she said it, Suki was up, bouncing off the bed and downstairs. Ellie peered past Kai. "She's hungry," the girl commented.


End file.
